rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Characters/@comment-1446360-20190317021329/@comment-4141313-20190322015317
@SYUTK: OBJECTION!!! 1) If the fact they bothered to listen to some of the more vocal complaints about Volume 5 and tried to rectify them in Volume 6 holds true, then with the numerous complaints about Oscar's wasted potential arising from Volume 6, hopefully they'll rectify the mistake in Volume 7 or 8. Only issue is if their attempt to rectify it ends up backfiring and we get what happened with Ruby again. (As in, she didn't feel like an MC so they tried to fix that by making her give speeches like a stereotypical "power of friendship" shounen protag) 4) I fully agree, but I've honestly come to realize the damage is already done, and like Adam, they're just keeping her on the course she started with: Generic Power Hungry Bitch. Considering her wasted now just seems pointless when the complaints should have came back when her plot in Volume 4 went nowhere. 5) That wasn't my argument, I my argument was Glitchee saying Weiss got impaled for literally "no reason", when in series there were indeed two reasons. Good ideas on paper, botched execution overall: A) Weiss needn't rely on summoning so much. Compare her to before she went back to Schnee Manor to after escaping to after Haven and look at her styles. She used summoning as a crutch once she mastered it thinking it was all powerful like when her idol Winter used it, and as an emotional crutch after it helped her escape her home. Its a dumb reason admittedly from a meta standpoint, like a lot of shit in Volume 5, but from a narrative standpoint I chalk it up to the Weiss being emotionally unbalanced after being forced home and relying on a bad crutch. After Haven however, she only summoned once, the Queen Lancer, to save her and Ruby from the Colossus and let Ruby get to the Leviathan. B) Jaune awakening his semblance. Someone had to get injured for Jaune to wake up his semblance finally, and they decided to make Cinder the reason why by having her be extra bitchy by impaling yet another girl Jaune once had feelings for with a flaming projectile after she refused to entertain his suicide wish. Yes, anyone getting injured could have sufficed like Qrow, Ren, or even Ruby, but they wanted to try and pull on emotional heartstrings by making it Weiss, the RWBY member stuck on the Trauma Conga Line for two volumes by that point, only to again botch it since again there was no doubt Weiss wouldn't die. 9) The SDC brand can still be explained post mortem, and seemed more like foreshadowing as to what the Faunus in Mantle suffer from so that when its seen again in Volume 7, we can deduce Adam went through whatever horrors they decide to depict there as well and give him a Post-Mortem reassessment. Agree on the fanboys though. Its like they see ''Lionized ''as Objective Fact rather than as his ego talking himself up.